


Feels Like Falling (For You)

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “You people are all pansies!” Stiles cried. “I cannot believe, I mean,really.After all the adrenaline-inducing shit we’ve been through over the years,thisis too much danger for you people?Thisis what crosses the line? One measly little roller coaster? You guys are so—”“I’ll go with you.”It was Derek, hands shoved in his pockets. He shrugged and offered Stiles a half-smile, though, the kind that didthingsto Stiles that he would never admit out loud, and Stiles could’ve kissed him! Though, to be fair, Stiles always wanted to kiss Derek a little bit. That was sort of his baseline state of being at this point. He’d learned to ignore it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 45
Kudos: 591





	Feels Like Falling (For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кружится голова (от любви к тебе)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404420) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



> because we all need more fluff in our lives

“ _Please?_ ” Stiles drew the word out obnoxiously. “Come on, Scott, please, please, please!”

“For the last time,” Scott sighed, “you _know_ roller coasters give me motion sickness! Have you forgotten The Upchuck Incident of 2006? Neither of us wants to relive The Upchuck Incident of 2006, Stiles.”

“It’s been nine years! Maybe you’ve grown out of it!”

“Yeah, and grown into even more sensitive senses,” Scott pointed out, flashing his eyes right there in the middle of the amusement park. Thankfully, it was busy enough that none of the people flooding past even noticed, but Stiles still whacked him in the chest anyway, just on principle.

“ _Somebody’s_ gotta ride with me,” Stiles said staunchly, throwing a pleading look around at the rest of the pack.

Well, part of it. The rest of them had gotten dragged off by Erica to visit the petting zoo. The look on Derek’s face when Erica had latched onto his arm and started babbling about baby alpacas had been worth the ticket price all on its own, but he’d let himself be dragged without fuss because he was weak for his pushiest beta.

It was downright _cute,_ if you asked Stiles, not that anyone ever did. Which was probably a good thing, honestly; Stiles had gotten better at keeping his physical reactions under control, but there was no way he would be able to lie convincingly enough to cover up his giant crush if any of the were-creatures asked him directly.

“Look,” Stiles declared, “the Xcelerator is a bucket list experience, okay? There’s no way I’m gonna go in as a single and get stuck sharing a car with some rando.”

“Well, don’t look at me,” Isaac snorted, still immune to Stiles’ badgering after all this time.

Stiles turned his best puppy dog eyes on Malia instead. She dated him once! Clearly, she had loved him then, and if she still loved him now, she would do this with him.

She stared back, unmoved. “I would rather get stuck in a trap and have to chew my own leg off.”

Stiles pouted. “Kira? Lydia? _Please?_ ”

At least Kira, unlike the rest of them, was nice enough to sound apologetic when she said, “I’m kinda scared of heights.”

Lydia picked delicately at Scott’s plate of funnel cake and said, “Sweetie, my scream can literally disintegrate human flesh. Do you really think it’s a good idea to put me on a roller coaster and see what happens?” She shook her head and managed to look smug doing it. “I’m just here for the atmosphere.”

Stiles groaned loud enough to make Isaac flick him in the ear in retaliation. “You guys are the _worst!_ You’re seriously gonna make me go alone? I’m gonna get stuck next to some snotty ten-year-old.”

“Would have to be a mighty tall ten-year-old,” Scott said, eyeing the sign with the minimum height requirement.

“The point is, it’s gonna suck! You guys are ruining my _dream_ here, do you realize that?”

“What dream is this?”

Stiles jumped at the voice from directly behind him. He whirled around to find Derek with a curious eyebrow raised and Erica, Boyd, Liam, and Mason trailing behind him.

“Stiles wants someone to go on that psycho roller coaster with him,” Malia told him.

“Oh, _fuck_ no,” Erica said cheerfully, squinting up at the ride in question.

Boyd stared at it too, shaking his head in silent denial. Mason cringed and hid in Boyd’s shadow, and Liam was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

“You people are all pansies!” Stiles cried. “I cannot believe, I mean, _really._ After all the adrenaline-inducing shit we’ve been through over the years, _this_ is too much danger for you people? _This_ is what crosses the line? One measly little roller coaster? You guys are so—”

“I’ll go with you.”

It was Derek, hands shoved in his pockets. He shrugged and offered Stiles a half-smile, though, the kind that did things to Stiles that he would never admit out loud, and Stiles could’ve kissed him! Though, to be fair, Stiles always wanted to kiss Derek a little bit. That was sort of his baseline state of being at this point. He’d learned to ignore it. Now he just punched the air in triumph.

“ _Yes!_ Derek, you are my _hero,_ and also officially the only person in this pack that I have any respect for. Come on, let’s go quick, while the line is short!”

Scott caught Stiles’ arm before he could run off. “Derek,” he said slowly, “are you sure you wanna do that?” He was looking at Derek funny. So was Isaac, actually, and Boyd too. Malia had her nose wrinkled.

Derek did not acknowledge the looks. He just said, “Why wouldn’t I?” at which Erica snorted. It earned her a fierce glare that she ignored with the ease of long practice. With a huff, Derek took hold of Stiles’ other arm and said, “Let’s go.”

Stiles shot Scott a triumphant look as Derek dragged him away, hoping his elevated heartbeat would be attributed to excitement over the ride and not to having Derek’s hand on him.

And he absolutely _was_ excited. Holy shit, was he excited! He told Derek as much, at great length, as they joined the blessedly short line. He had been dreaming of riding this particular roller coaster since that time when he was seven and his family came here on vacation. He had been too small to ride it then and no amount of begging had convinced the ride attendant to let him on, so Stiles had declared it his goal in life to come back someday.

That it had taken thirteen years for him to return only made the anticipation sweeter. Stiles was practically vibrating out of his skin, he was so pumped, staring up at the coaster as people blew past them at crazy speeds, screaming their heads off. Even Derek’s characteristic lack of enthusiasm couldn’t bring him down.

They didn’t have to wait very long. Ten minutes later and they were being ushered into— _yes!_ —the very front car and fastened in by an attendant who did not seem appropriately honored at having the opportunity to attend this legendary ride.

“This is it,” Stiles said, drumming against the safety bar like that would be enough to jumpstart it. “My whole life has been leading up to this moment.”

Derek made a noncommittal noise. The anticipation must’ve been getting to him too. Stiles couldn’t blame him for that.

Stiles resisted the urge to start a countdown as the attendant latched the last safety bar and made his way back toward the control booth. It wasn’t until the ride lurched into motion that Stiles noticed how tightly Derek was gripping the safety bar, both hands clenched around it, knuckles white. The jerky motion yanked another noise out of him and Stiles glanced over to see Derek’s eyes wide and his jaw clenched.

Stiles stared at him. “Oh my god. You’re scared of roller coasters.”

“No!” Derek said. Then the car hit the first incline, chugging steadily upward, and he _whimpered._ That kinda put the lie to any denial he could give.

Slumping back against the seat, Stiles said, “ _That’s_ why the others were looking at you like that. They could literally smell it on you. Dude, why did you agree to this if you’re _that_ scared?”

“I’m not—” He didn’t bother finishing the lie, obvious as it was, fingers flexing around the safety bar. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if his claws were out. Derek’s eyes darted over the edge to where the ground was swiftly disappearing below them, then flicked over to Stiles instead. The pallor of his cheeks gave way to pink as he looked away again.

“You needed someone to go with you,” he said. “No one _else_ was volunteering.”

“But you did.” Stiles peered at Derek through narrowed eyes, a suspicion rising in him. “Everybody was scared shitless, but you volunteered anyway. Why?”

The car shuddered, gears grinding loudly as it ratcheted up another few feet. Derek made another of those distressed noises and gritted out, “Stiles, can we please talk about this later?”

“Oh, I think this is the perfect time,” Stiles said, a nervous thrill that had nothing to do with the roller coaster bringing a smile to his face. “Why did you come on this ride with me, Derek? Why, _really?_ ”

Derek groaned. If they weren’t three stories off the ground, Stiles would’ve expected him to claw his way out and jump, but there was nowhere to go and they were ten feet from the top. Stiles said his name one more time and Derek snapped, “Okay, _fine!_ Maybe I wanted to impress you or something! Clearly that plan has backfired and I regret everything.”

Stiles didn’t have time to respond. They tipped over the edge and suddenly they were rocketing toward the ground at a neck-breaking speed. He was screaming, and Derek was screaming, and everybody behind them was screaming, and it was the most glorious thing Stiles had ever experienced in his entire life.

By the time they cruised back into the loading bay, Stiles’ throat was hoarse from all the yelling, eyes leaking from the force of the wind, hair an absolute disaster. He stumbled out of the car on unsteady legs and laughed until his stomach hurt.

He finally turned to see Derek, pale and disheveled, leaning up against the railing and looking like his entire life had just flashed before his eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh some more, and the glare Derek attempted to send him was pitiful compared to what it usually was.

Stiles ducked around another passenger staggering towards the exit to settle against the railing at Derek’s side. “You survived!”

“ _Barely._ ”

“Are you gonna be sick?” Stiles asked. “Because that would make what I’m about to do really gross for everyone involved.”

Derek frowned, obviously too shell-shocked to be quick on the uptake. He shook his head, though, and that was all the reassurance Stiles needed to kiss the hell out of him. It didn’t last very long—both of them were still out of breath—but Derek swayed into it with his whole body. Whether that was a testament to Stiles’ kissing skills or because Derek was still weak-kneed, it was hard to tell, but the stunned expression on Derek’s face was impossible to misinterpret.

“Your plan didn’t backfire,” Stiles told him. “Color me suitably impressed.”

“I screamed like a little girl,” Derek pointed out.

“Yeah, you did. We _all_ did, and it was _awesome._ Literally the best thing ever.”

Derek shook his head, but Stiles kissed the protest out of his mouth. It was probably rude to loiter on the platform this long while other people were trying to board, but Stiles didn’t care. This was a momentous occasion and everybody else could get fucked.

Even when they broke for air, Stiles didn’t move away. He stayed as close as he could get, foreheads pressed together and arms wrapped firmly around Derek’s waist. Their lips brushed together when he said, “Thank you. It was really nice of you to do this with me.”

Derek shrugged a bit, fingers sliding up to thread through Stiles’ hair. “It was a bucket list thing. Couldn’t make you miss out on that.”

“Know what else was a bucket list thing?” Stiles asked. “ _This._ ”

He kissed Derek again. Derek laughed and shook his head. “Seriously?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Stiles said. “I have been waiting _years_ to kiss you, Derek. Literal _years._ Admittedly, not as long as I’ve been waiting to ride the Xcelerator, but I promise, this is just as exciting.”

Derek quirked a knowing eyebrow, though the grin on his face proved that he wasn’t put out by ranking second.

“Okay, so maybe not _quite_ as exciting as the Xcelerator,” Stiles said. “But you have an upside that it doesn’t.”

“And what is that?”

Stiles grinned and tightened his grip. “I get to take _you_ home with me. And then I can do this whenever I want.”

Another kiss, long and lingering. The ride attendant was saying something—probably trying to get them to _leave_ already—but Stiles was way too focused on the soft scratch of Derek’s stubble against his cheek to care.

“The Xcelerator may be a once in a lifetime experience,” he murmured against Derek’s lips, “but you might just be the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/618032113093050368/feels-like-falling-for-you)


End file.
